1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording apparatus for recording and reproducing data with a magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art magnetic recording reproducing apparatus will now be described with reference to FIGS. 7 and 8. Referring to the figure, reference numeral 1 designates a magnetic disk rotatable by drive means (not shown), and 2 a magnetic head supported by suspension 3 and located over magnetic disk 1. Magnetic head 2 comprises head section 2a, to which electrical current is provided from a control unit (not shown), slider section 2b in contact with magnetic disk 1 and taper section 2c at the free end of slider section 2b.
In operation, magnetic head 2 is held urged against magnetic disk 1 by spring force F of suspension 3. While disk 1 is stationary, slider section 2b is held in contact therewith by spring force F. When disk 1 is rotated, head 2 acquires floating force H owing to air stream A generated with the rotation, and disk 1 is held floated with a slight gap with respect to disk 1 with equilibrium between floating force H and spring force F. In this state, head 2 performs recording or reproduction of data on or from disk 1 according to a signal from the control unit.
With the above prior art magnetic recording apparatus, however, during high speed rotation of the magnetic disk the slider section of the head and disk are in contact with each other, and dust is generated from the disk surface. Dust thus generated remains in the vicinity of the disk surface and enters again into the gap between the slider section and disk, thus giving rise to a head crush or damage to the disk.